


Nothing but you

by killing_kurare



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Nothing But You - Kim Ferron, Road Trips, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: I've got nothing to lose ...





	

  
**Challenge** : [Challenge #448](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html) \- road  
**Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- 063. Sound  
**AN** : Lyrics used: [Nothing but you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRr-1EFMd-c) from Kim Ferron (Buffy Soundtrack :D)

 

They don’t talk too much when they drive. Normally they just keep their eyes on the road, mind their own business, like to ponder on times long since past when they would drive around like this and call it a ‘road trip’ – instead of ‘keep on moving so you won’t die’.  
The last assault has not been too long, and the atmosphere is still a bit tense, the silence threatening to overpower them; until Beth’s voice can be heard.

_“Yeah they can't hurt us now …”_

Amy’s lips curl into a little smile, as she continues the song.

_“You know they can't hurt us now”_

_“They can't hold us down”_

The girls share a mutual smile as Beth looks back to the road to see where she’s driving, but Amy keeps her eyes on the other blonde.

 _“And I've got plenty of time_  
_Time to figure it out_  
 _Time to think about you and me_  
 _Whatever that was all about”_  
  
Another gaze of Beth, longer this time as her voice turns softer.

_“Got nothing to prove  
Got nothing to say”_

Amy’s lip trembles a little as the song gets more emotional, Beth’s eyes full of hurt at memories they can never forget.

 _“Got nothing to lose …”_ Her voice barely a whisper when Amy reaches out and takes her friend’s hand, intertwines their fingers and holds on tight.

 _“Nothing but you,”_ Amy finishes the song weakly, as the car stops and Beth breaks down crying.

 


End file.
